


Totally Legitimate Cookie Addiction Therapy

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Force-Feeding, Implied Sexual Content, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:18:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: {Commission} Weiss has had it with Ruby's incessant cookie consumption and she's taking drastic measures that can only end well





	Totally Legitimate Cookie Addiction Therapy

Weiss didn’t really want to do this, she told Ruby. It was for her own good, she told Ruby. It was absolutely not an excuse to tie her friend up and stuff her for her own enjoyment, she told Ruby. She wasn’t sure if she had convinced Ruby, and she wasn’t exactly sure if she had convinced herself either, but here she was and she was sticking to her story. Ruby had her hands and feet bound behind her back and a big box of cookies and a tall jug of milk with a funnel on top of it sat on top of the shelves between the dorm room bunks. She was reluctant letting Ruby be on her bed with her boots, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and she didn’t want Ruby out of her regular combat gear. For her part, at least, Ruby was being surprisingly well behaved, sitting nice and still while Weiss got set up.

“Look, we have to deal with this ludicrous addiction one way or another,” Weiss asserted.

“You know I can just buy more, right? They’re not that expensive,” Ruby replied. Weiss let out an exasperated sigh.

“That’s not the point. The point is that once I’m done with you, you won’t even want to look at a biscuit.” Weiss folded her arms and looked sternly at Ruby.

“Never gonna happen, but go nuts,” Ruby said with a shrug. With that, Weiss grabbed the box and began to shovel handfuls of cookies into Ruby’s mouth. She expected this to be hard for Ruby, but Ruby was just sucking them down like a vacuum cleaner, not even leaving crumbs behind. After a few handfuls, Weiss switched the cookies for the jug and funnel. She would have forced it in if she needed to, but Ruby’s mouth seemed all too eager to open up for Weiss. Weiss poured the milk down into the funnel and into Ruby’s mouth, and was surprised to see how well Ruby was taking it. Ruby chugged almost half of the jug in one go, only stopping because Weiss had stopped, and did it flawlessly, probably helped by Weiss being careful not to send a torrent of milk Ruby’s way. Weiss put the jug back down and slipped the funnel out of Ruby’s mouth.

“Finished yet?” Weiss interrogated. Ruby stuck out her tongue.

“Not even close, Weiss,” Ruby said with a smug grin, one that seemed more at home on her sister Yang’s face. Still, it was all Weiss needed to hear. She grabbed the cookies again and shoved the rest into Ruby’s mouth. The cookies were gone in moments, leaving only the crumbs at the bottom of the box. Weiss decided to be thorough and finish the job, pouring the last little remains of the cookies into Ruby’s mouth. Weiss was almost disappointed with how easily Ruby was handling this. She had just eaten an entire box of cookies, as well as half a jug of milk, and still had her innocent, cheery smile on her cherubic face. It honestly felt like a waste of time even bothering with the last of the milk, but Weiss had already gone this far, and it wasn’t as if there wasn’t any effect. Weiss could see Ruby’s little round belly, bloated and pushing against her waist cincher, pulling the strings so tight and squeezing enough that Ruby’s breaths were slow and shallow. Weiss poured the last of the milk into Ruby’s mouth, slowly and steadily, gently and carefully. After all, Weiss just wanted to teach Ruby a lesson, she wasn’t malicious. The last half of the milk went down as easily as the first and then the pair were done. Ruby seemed like nothing had happened, even if her belly was very clear evidence that something had definitely happened. Weiss was doing her best to hide how just plain flabbergasted she was at Ruby’s ability to put away all that food and drink.

“W-well, I hope you’ve learnt your lesson, Ruby Rose,” Weiss said as she moved around to free Ruby from her bindings. “Otherwise, we’ll keep doing this every single day until you finally give up.” Ruby’s smug grin reappeared on her face to help really hammer her reply home.

“Nah.”

 

* * *

 

Weiss had poured two jugs of full fat and creamy milk down Ruby’s throat, and yet Ruby was still ready to keep going. Ruby’s belly had grown bigger than any belly Weiss had ever seen before, bloated and sloshing loudly with every slight move that Ruby made. It looked like she had tried to sneak a basketball under her pyjama top, but the pale sphere of a belly that pushed her top up and surged outwards said otherwise, and said it loud and clear. Ruby was panting for air as her flushed face looked up at Weiss’.

“Weiss, my tummy’s sore,” Ruby whined, putting on her best puppy dog eyes. Weiss was worried that Ruby had been practicing this for a similar occasion.

“Good, that should help you learn to stop eating so much,” Weiss said, maybe a touch more curtly than she had intended.

“Can you give me a belly rub? Please?” Ruby pleaded, turning her needy, adorable look all the way up, until Weiss couldn’t help but help Ruby out.

“Okay, but only because you asked nicely,” Weiss asserted, hoping she had convinced Ruby. It sounded like it worked, judging by the drowsy cheer that came from Ruby. Her gentle hands went to work, gliding all across Ruby’s belly. Weiss’ touch was soft and soothing on Ruby’s tight as a drum stomach. Ruby let out a sigh of relief that turned into a moan of pleasure halfway through. Weiss felt a warming sensation between her legs, but she did her best to just ignore it and just focus on Ruby.

“Ooh, Weiss, you make me feel so good,” Ruby moaned, her hips seemingly moving on their own, making her full belly slosh loudly as the milk splashed around inside. Drawn in by instinct, Weiss leant in, one hand pulling Ruby’s top up enough to reveal all of her firm, globular belly and another supporting Weiss. Then, she cradled Ruby’s rock-solid belly with both hands and leant in further, until her lips met Ruby’s belly. Ruby’s belly was warm, very warm, yet still nice and soft as Weiss’ lips and hands went to work, sending Ruby into an ecstatic state that was wordless but anything but silent. The heat between Weiss’ legs was building. Weiss couldn’t tell why, but something was driving her to please Ruby more and more. Weiss’ hands moved faster and massaged firmer. Her lips peppered Ruby’s big, round belly with soft little kisses, occasionally sneaking her tongue into Ruby’s navel, which seemed very close to turning from an innie into an outie. The heat rose higher and higher.

“Yes Weiss, more. More!” Ruby asked, squirming like crazy. Weiss’ hands began to drift, slipping higher, a hairs breadth away from sliding under Ruby’s shirt, and dropping lower, teasing at the waistband of her pyjama pants. Then, suddenly, the heat between her legs reached a tipping point. An intense wave of energy forced Weiss’ eyes shut as it shot through her. It was strange, but definitely not unwelcome. It surged out from her core, lighting every single inch of Weiss’ body with that pleasurable energy. She held Ruby tight as she fought to keep her mouth shut and quiet. The occasional tiny squeak of a moan slipped out. Then, as fast as it came, it faded away. Weiss opened her eyes, and woke up.

Weiss shot upright, panting for air with short, sharp and urgent breaths, covered in hot sweat, yet still shivering. It took her a moment to pull her surroundings into focus. Instead of the featureless void with just her and Ruby, she found herself in her team’s dorm, in her bed, that she was definitely not sharing with anyone else. It was dark and quiet, and her teammates all seemed to be sleeping like the dead, so it was safe to assume that whatever nonsense just happened was all in her head and that no one else had even noticed. Once that was figured out, the warm, glowing aftermath of her orgasm made itself known, making her shiver with pleasure. Again, it felt amazing, more powerful, wider spread and frankly just plain better than any other orgasm that she had ever had, and all of this happened without her even stimulating herself. At least, not physically. She hated to admit it, but that bafflingly strange dream had to have been the only stimulation she could have had and, unfortunately, that wet dream had to have been what brought her to orgasm. Weiss held her head in her hands. This couldn’t be real, she thought. There was no way she was into something so weird. She’d go back to normal soon, she thought, she hoped. For now, there was just going back to sleep and hoping for the best.

 

* * *

 

It turned out that just hoping that the dreams would go away definitely didn’t work. All that happened was that the weird dream turned into a recurring dream, with a handful of them becoming wet dreams, and her regular sessions with Ruby had managed to make those dreams worryingly close to reality. That was worrying enough for Weiss, but then there were a few more little things that began setting her off. The sheer number of calories that Weiss was putting into Ruby had had an effect on Ruby, and for some reason Weiss just couldn’t take her eyes off of them. There was the way Ruby’s slowly growing potbelly squished around her cincher when she wasn’t sucking in her gut. There was the way her belly snuck under the hem of her pyjama top and started making a muffin top as it just barely began to hang over her waistband. And there was the way that the buttons on her uniform jacket were pulling tighter and tighter by the day, getting more difficult for Ruby to button up, and even once it was buttoned her increasingly tight shirt eventually started becoming visible through the gaps between the buttons. It wasn’t having quite the same effect as her wet dreams, but she was definitely feeling it.

The tipping point came one day, with an early morning session one Sunday. Weiss had just finished getting set up, and Ruby was just getting out of bed. She’d leapt off of her bed and landed in front of Weiss. As she landed, Weiss couldn’t help but notice Ruby’s soft belly jiggle like jelly, taking a few seconds to stop. It didn’t help that Ruby’s tight pyjama top was riding up, revealing a pale strip of pudgy belly that bunched and hung over her pyjama pants. Weiss could feel the heat building again in her panties. She knew what it meant, and she needed to deal with it one way or another. Ruby only made things worse by giving her belly a few firm slaps, making a meaty thud as she set her jiggling belly off again.

“Time for another stuffing. And you still haven’t stopped me from being a cookie addict. If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were enjoying this,” Ruby teased, getting right up into Weiss’ personal space, so close that her belly just barely managed to touch Weiss’ near concave stomach. This was it. This was the final straw. Weiss had to deal with this once and for all.

“Ruby, there’s something we need to talk about…”

 

* * *

 

“Ah, this is so much better,” Ruby said with a content sigh. Weiss was cuddled next to her, slowly and steadily feeding cookies into her with one hand and rubbing her hefty gut with another, a soft look and gentle smile on her face.

“I whole heartedly agree,” Weiss said, nodding slowly. She moved a little to get more comfortable, find a softer patch of Ruby to rest her head on. Ruby had a lot of soft patches nowadays. She had definitely plumped up a bit since Weiss had confessed her attraction towards Ruby and her preferences when it came to feeding Ruby. Fortunately, Ruby’s preferences matched up perfectly with Weiss’, by some miracle. The lessons had ended, but Weiss was still feeding plenty of cookies and milk to her new girlfriend on a very regular basis. Weiss was less stressed out from having to repress her desires and Ruby was loving Weiss’ new doting attitude during stuffing sessions. Weiss’ extreme doting and wish to satisfy Ruby led to a very surprising event, one that didn’t even happen when Weiss was trying to teach Ruby her lesson.

“Weiss, I gotta stop, I’m too full.” Both Weiss and Ruby were surprised that Ruby had said that, or had needed to say it. Weiss raised an eyebrow.

“Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?” Weiss asked, smiling softly, trying to stifle a chuckle.

“Hey, not my fault my stomach can only fit three and a half boxes of cookies and a jug of milk,” Ruby grumbled, before a big yawn and a quiet burp snuck out. “Trust me, I wanna finish that box.”

“Well, why don’t you rest up? There’ll be more boxes tomorrow,” Weiss suggested as she sat up. Ruby agreed, and it wasn’t long before she was out for a nap. As Weiss gently stroked Ruby’s short, smooth hair, her eyes caught the cookie box, and the leftover cookies inside of it. ‘What made these so addictive in the first place?’ she asked herself. Tentatively, she reached over and plucked out a bit of a broken cookie. ‘Just a little bit won’t hurt,’ she naively thought. She placed the cookie in her mouth, and the moment the cookie touched her tongue she could feel an explosion of sweetness. She slowly crunched down on the cookie, chewing and swallowing, savouring the taste. Before Weiss knew it, she was reaching for more. ‘What’s the worst that could happen?’ The worst, she quickly found out, was that she did not want to stop. Cookie after cookie disappeared into her mouth. She wasn’t even hungry, but she still wanted more. She was hooked, and she knew it. Her hands moved faster and faster. Her mouth worked quicker to eat up the last of the cookies, she was done with savouring them. Next thing Weiss knew, her fingers were scraping the bottom of the box, with nothing to find but the crumbs. Once she had snapped out of her gluttonous haze, her full belly made itself known, gurgling away and just beginning to ache. She felt a burp coming and brought her mouth up to stifle it. One quick burp later, she was feeling better. Full, but still better. She had to admit, being full felt nice. It was a content sort of feeling as she rubbed her full belly. She saw that Ruby’s fat belly dwarfed her own, but nothing said that Weiss’ had to stay small forever.

 

* * *

 

Ruby and Weiss’ heads popped out from under the covers, their faces flushed and panting for air. Their nude, soft bodies were buzzing from her orgasmic energy that permeated every fibre of their bodies as they pushed tightly together to fit on a bed that was starting to get a bit too small for the couple.

“Oh, wow, that was awesome!” Ruby cheered, before giving Weiss a big old smooch on what was just starting to become a chubby cheek. Weiss gave Ruby’s body a quick squeeze, enjoying the softness from all over Ruby’s body. Ruby was well and truly fat, definitely overweight, possibly even obese at this point. Everything was full and hanging out. Her massive gut was so big, Ruby only bothered with her cincher when she wanted to show off to Weiss, mostly showing off how it didn’t fit anymore as her gut rested on her wide thighs. Her plump rear was like a pair of basketballs that bounced with every move Ruby made, they even made her a touch taller when she sat than she used to be. Her thick thighs had doubled in size, one of her thighs nowadays being the size of both put together before she started gaining. Her chest had also grown to respectable handfuls, but they were definitely dwarfed by the rest of her body.

Weiss hadn’t exactly been a slacker with her own growth. Sure, Ruby had had quite the head start, but Weiss had been doing a good job of eating like a starved animal, not just during feeding sessions, but all the time, and she was more than happy to put in the work to catch up. Weiss’ weight distribution wasn’t too far off of Ruby’s, even if she was a bit smaller. Still, Weiss was catching up quickly, and had plenty to extra squishy padding for Ruby to play with. Before they could get too distracted playing with each other, Weiss reached under her bed and grabbed a few boxes of cookies.

“I don’t know about you, but that incredible sex worked up quite the appetite,” she commented as she handed Ruby a box.

“That’s why you’re the brains of this relationship!” The couple tore the boxes open and tore into the cookies. There was the occasional break for Weiss to reach down and procure more boxes, but the couple were happily stuffing their faces, turning the pillowy soft bellies into firm, heavy masses with a soft layer of fat above them. Their swollen, bloated midsections lay across their legs as they moaned and groaned in enjoyment and satisfaction. The bed creaked loudly, making the sensible part of Weiss’ brain remember that she needed to get the beds reinforced, since they definitely wanted to keep this up.

“Oh, Ruby, if I wasn’t so full, I would definitely want another round,” Weiss moaned, squirming as much as her solid gut would allow. All that jostling disturbed her stomach, and with a gurgle and a belch, Weiss stopped and sat still.

“Or we could just chill, digest all those cookies and work on getting nice and fat,” Ruby said with a grin sweeter and more innocent than what she was suggesting.

“That sounds… That sounds nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> See, told ya I was doing commissions. This one way commissioned by Disturbed-Yui over on DeviantArt, so yeah, their idea, not mine. I liked it though. Anyway, yeah, hit me up if you want a commission (probably best to do it on DeviantArt, where I am DudeManAuthor, don't think there's a private messaging thing here).


End file.
